


camboy

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bit off more then i can chew with this one, i just wanted to write The Sex again but honestly this took long enough with it, jean is gay and in everyones way, levi's a camboy, uh... oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: His fellow students could probably never imagine him sitting in front of a webcam with a flirtatious smile and a coy lacking of clothing on his genitalia.





	camboy

**Author's Note:**

> i think my writing has improved!!! the subject matter has not, though, and i continue to spew my trash

Yeah, technically, Levi is probably a bad person. Not touching kiddies kind of bad, more concerning.. older men and Skype calls. He remembered the first time someone found out, the complete shock that overtook his friend’s face. They immediately asked how much he had made so far because it was Hanji, and nothing gets past Hanji. His fellow students could probably never imagine him sitting in front of a webcam with a flirtatious smile and a coy lacking of clothing on his genitalia. Not that you’d want to imagine that, unless you were Eren Yeager. 

Eren Yeager wasn’t very popular, and juniors didn’t tend to match Levi’s acquired taste. Which would be sweaty, desperate, and ready to flash their credit card. “It’s not gay, Jean. He’s basically a girl..” He mumbled behind the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Eren hated sports, especially when he proved a natural skill for it and his dad tried to make him sign up for football. He was much more inclined to stare at Levi Ackerman stretch during warmups from the safety of the bleachers. Jean, smoking a cigarette and squinting his eyes, blew out smoke and laughed harshly. “He has a dick.. that’s gay.” His voice was grainy but loud enough to be annoying.

“So, did you do a show last night?” Hanji prodded Levi’s side and he groaned. He appreciated that his friend was genuinely curious about his.. talent, but it wasn’t something he could do every night. If that was the case, he’d be sitting in his yacht in a purple silk robe. “Yeah, I did. 200$ for twenty minutes and he was too busy panting for more than half of it.” An exhale as he leaned down to stretch his calves earned a quick glance from Erwin Smith. Daddy got money and everyone knows it, so he flashed a flirty grin. “Hardly even got my shirt off.”

“What about transgender girls, man? That’s not gay.” Eren responded quickly, grabbing the cigarette and tucking it between his own lips with a triumphant grunt. “Fine, that’s not gay. But Levi is..” Jean looked down at the field where Levi was proudly parading his ass in the world’s ugliest gym shorts he had ever seen and licked his lips. “100 percent boy.” The older of the two scoffed. The bracelets decorating his wrist jingled. “You’re just being being gross. Does he have a boyfriend?” Eren glanced at Jean as he passed the half finished cigarette. His fingers shook. Jean laughed, otherwise unresponsive.

“You didn’t tell him your name, right?” Levi rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. “Good. Remembered to clean up afterwards?” Hanji always needed to make sure he was following his own rules, which was a little ironic but it was comforting to know that they cared. “Yeah. Is that Eren Yeager?” He stared between his spread legs. The world was upside down, but he could figure the silhouettes of Eren and Jean, passing a fucking cancer stick as they stared directly at him. He wished he could say that it was flattering. It wasn’t. Just.. sort of gross. “I should suck his dick.” He decided pointedly.

“Levi is a slut, man. He’s known for..” Jean trailed off and leaned back, smoke trailing from his lips as he smiled gently. “Some pretty fuckin’ crazy shit. Bangers, mostly. There were a few more rumors but they’re just insane.” He cracked open an eye and stared up at his friend whose eyes were still glued to the boy down on the field. “It’s just a composite of bad things.” Eren rubbed his hands across his face and groaned. “I know.”

Levi glanced down at the screen of his phone, glowing in the low light of the room he sat in. He look ethereal. Pale, bare and slick with a thin layer of body oil. He had a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, head tilted to the side to show off his firm jawline. Hair tickled the edges of his eyes. “Do you like that, daddy?” He murmured into the camera, arching his back a little. He was showing off at this point. A soft song played from the radio in the corner of the room, only briefly interrupted by the man’s scratchy breath. “Yes, babygirl. Show off your cock for daddy.” Levi felt disgusting, but smiled anyways and did what he was told.

A hundred dollars. His bank account weeped with delight but Levi just swung his legs over the side of his bed. There was a kind of degradation in what he did, even without the various men calling him hurtful names. It was the kind of degradation that picks at self esteem like a bored child picking at flaking wallpaper. “Yeah, I’m alright. Can you get Eren’s number for me?” Hanji, on the other end of Levi’s desperate call, laughed warmly. “Of course. Is my baby Levi finally warming up to a boy?” The boy scoffed and picked at his fingernails. “Doubtful.”

Eren recived a text Friday night, an unknown number making his phone buzz. It quickly spooked the boy and he dropped both his dick and the phone. “Fuck, shit.” He closed out the porn he had previously been focused on, some strange fetish that he didn’t even really have. It just seemed interesting. “Meet me at the.. Kennedy Park? What the fuck?” He read the message a few more times before responding. “I’ll be there.” If it was a serial killer, then, you only live once.

He had a hard time with scrambling up and shoving a pair of pants on before his mother could even question why he was running out the door, but Eren was a man of many talents. The walk there was was cold and his hands spent most of the time clenched in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He would occasionally pull out his phone and reread the text, trying to decipher every word. It was spelled correctly, which ruled out Jean and Connie. Proper capitalization, so definitely not Mikasa. His dick was still fucking hard.

 

Sitting on a cold park bench, wrapped in a thick cashmere scarf from a man in Australia, Levi glanced around and breathed out short puffs of grey air. They blew away and he watched. “Come on, asshole. Hurry up.” His hands froze and his nose felt like it was going to snap off any moment. It hadn’t snowed yet, as it was still early in Winter, but goddamn, was it cold. He pulled out his phone and reread the messages a few more times. He had initially been worried that Eren wouldn’t show up, but the text he had received in response was comforting enough. There was a figure rapidly approaching the park gates, looking about as cold as Levi himself.

It’s now or never.

**Author's Note:**

> its probably take me a week to just ham out the porn so.... theyre gonna fuck in the park i think  
> whose mans


End file.
